harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Azkaban
In-Universe This article needs to be modified to remove references to books. --Wydok 00:44, 21 March 2007 (UTC) * I modified the article so this is no longer an issue --Wydok 01:18, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Escapees Antonin Dolohov and the Lestranges also escaped to join Voldemort. It says so when you click on their names! 09:36, February 3, 2007 User:81.207.206.121 Readable Is there anyway to make the prisoners section more readable? Freakatone 20:31, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :We could try adding borders...let me see what I can do... 20:32, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Prisoners Could somebody format that section so that the pictures of Azkaban prisoners are beside the table? It would make that section look more presentable. [[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 00:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Residents * The permanent residents list lists prisoners and Dementors, only. Were all the s Dementors, or was there a human Chief Warder? AnthonyAppleyard 23:20, May 19, 2010 (UTC) * There were also wizards working at Azkaban. See: Azkaban Security Officials and Very Important Wizards. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:16, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Wands? Does anyone know what happens to people's wands when they go to Azkaban? I was thinking they were snapped, but if they were then how would they get new wands after they escaped? Then I thought of two theories 1. They have illegal wandmakers working for them. 2. They can keep there wands but the dementors keep them from doing so, or there is a spell over the prison to insure nobody uses there wands. What do you guys think cause I'm unsure?? TheMeaningOfLife 08:34, July 24, 2011 (UTC) : They might just steal wands. I'm pretty sure that the Ministry snaps life-Azkabanees wands to prevent anyone getting their wands on them, but as for people who are only there for a period of time (such as Marvolo Gaunt, 3 month sentence) it would be rather rude to snap their wands. There might be (heavily guarded!) storage somewhere. Please dont forget to sign your comments. - DisturbedLemon 20:32, May 4, : 2011 (UTC) : Dementor's Kiss The article's Behind The Scenes section says that the Kiss was reserved for escaped prisoners on the idea that having escaped once, they could do so again, citing Barty Junior and Sirius. Now, in Sirius case, this might well be true. But BC-Junior escaped under circumstances that could never be duplicated - A father of High Rank willing to smuggle him out; A mother dying anyway and willing to be buried in his place; and pure dumb luck that no one but poor Jonkins caught on for all those years. BCJ is almost an advert for why NOT to ever use the Kiss.Gojirob 05:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Location of Azkaban Um, the article states Azkaban is in the middle of the North Sea, but here it says it's north of the North Sea. 03:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Dolores Umbridge??? Where does it say in Deathly Hallows that she got imprisoned?--Fred (talk) 20:21, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't. This was revealed in one of the various interviews JKR has done, or perhaps on her site. I don't remember right off hand, but I'm sure Umbridge's page has the link. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 20:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Mr Weasley . . . got arrested, too. Stated by George in the beginning of the chapter "Talons and Tea Leaves" in the Prisoner of Azkaban. Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he’d ever been, he came back all weak and shaking… But maybe he just had to go on business.--Fußball-Lexikon (talk) 12:18, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :It didn't say he'd been arrested. As he was a Ministry employee, an official visit is far more likely. - Nick O'Demus 13:01, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Physical Appearence: I'm thinking of these following examples: If eyes hadn’t been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black. ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ''Azkaban had hollowed Bellatrix Lestrange’s face, making it gaunt and skull-like, but it was alive with a feverish, fanatical glow. ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' Lucius Malfoy looked up. His skin appeared yellowish and waxy in the firelight, and his eyes were sunken and shadowed. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Should the affect Azkaban has on the inmate's appearences be mentioned in any great detail? Penitentiary? "Penitentiary" in the 'sense that it is used' in the first line is unknown in British English (and is one of the very, very few examples of a word from another English dialect that just dois not seem to be able to cross-over in every senses that the word is used somwhere eles). "Incarceration facility" is the closest but seems to long and not quite right eather, can we just uss "prison"? Don-Jam (talk) 19:10, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Move? It is refered to as "Azkaban fortress" in PA, I think it may have been by the Daily Prophet. Should we move this article? It seems to be the full name to me.--Rodolphus (talk) 16:13, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :The use of "fortress" just seems to be a description of it's location, rather than being part of the name. I would oppose changing this. --'Saju ''' 16:16, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Is it capitalised in canon? I can´t look it up myself as I own the audiobook.--Rodolphus (talk) 16:22, May 18, 2016 (UTC) : (US ebook) - pg 31 (first mention, only use of "fortress"): ::"Harry held the paper up to the candlelight and read: ::BLACK STILL AT LARGE ::Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today." :--Ironyak1 (talk) 16:28, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :::I suspect that the word "fortress" was put there by Rowling so people could be aware that Azkaban was a prison that people could not escape from. If it was part of the name, then it would be mentioned far more times than just once. --''Saju '' 16:31, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for checking this. Agreed that it is a description.--Rodolphus (talk) 16:34, May 18, 2016 (UTC)